Phase-change materials are materials that can switch, under the effect of heat, between a crystalline phase and an amorphous phase. Since the electrical resistance of an amorphous material is significantly higher than the electrical resistance of a crystalline material, this phenomenon can be useful for defining two memory states, for example 0 and 1, differentiated by the resistance measured across the phase-change material.